HERCULEMANIA! 2: Undertaker's Revenge
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Herculemania is runnin' wild yet again! Unfortunatly, Hercule and Mr. Buu end up making the Deadman angry and he's mad as hell! Can Hercule pull through and WILL SOMEBODY SHUT MICHAEL COLE AND ALBERTO DEL RIO UP!


HERCULEMANIA 2! Undertaker's Revenge

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine_

NOTE: I'm _**NOT**_ fluent in Spanish, so this is just a guess as to what Ricardo says….

-RAW Zone-

(Opening Fireworks)

Cole: We are in a sold out crowd in Glendale, Arizona for Monday Night RAW! Michael Cole here, with the Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler.

King: I can't wait until Hercule shows up here tonight!

Cole: Him again?

King: Who else! I got to see him on TV when I was out with that nasty stomach flu… And he was just _**AMUSING!**_

(Spanish music blares, as a car horn blares obnoxiously and the JBL wannabe comes out of the ungodly expensive car while the fans boo him intensely and shouts insults at him)

Ricardo: (Welcome the man who will be the Main Event at WrestleMania XXVIII! He is richer than all of you, better than you and for 2 weeks he has damaged the arm of Edge! From Mexico; _**ALLLLLLLLBEEEERRRTTOOOOO DEL RIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOO!**_)

Cole: Interesting choice for Alberto Del Rio's car a 2004 Hummer worth $20 million.

King: How many cars does this guy need!

ADR: _**ME NAME IS ALBERTO DEL RIO!**_

(crowd boos)

ADR: …But you already knew that…! You see it's me destiny to win at WrestleMania-

_Hulkamania TNA mix blares and the Titantron shows HERCULMANIA on it. The crowd cheers for the one and only Hercule. Mr. Buu is with him_

King: _**OH BOY! **_It's HERCULEMANIA time, Cole!

Cole: Of all times now?

_Hercule and Mr. Buu gives the nWo Salute as the pyro goes off . _

Cole (angry): _**WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? ERIC BISCHOFF AND HOLLYWOOD HOGAN!**_

King: Herc's asking for the mic. Let's see what's on his mind!

Hercule: _**I AM THE WORLD CHAMP! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!**_

(The crowd cheers wildly and chants for Hercule)

ADR: That is in the past, _Chico!_ Now, it's about Alberto Del Rio!

(Crowd boos)

Mr. Buu: Buu no like you, Buu beat you to bloody pulp!

ADR: You think I'm scared of a chubby pink monster, _Pero?_

Hercule: Buu, beat this guy up! I got something to say to the weaklings on SMACKDOWN!

Cole: He can't do that! Alberto Del Rio is Mexican Royalty!

(Fighting, ADR and Ricardo are out flat and out cold)

King: I think he just did.

Hercule: Any of you weaklings in the back who want to get their butt whipped by yours truly, come out here right now!

_The arena goes dark and bitter cold and the crowd cheers_

(BONG!)

_Ain't no grave, can't hold…_

…_my body down…_

(Do you need 3 guesses as to who responded?)

Cole: It's the Undertaker! Kick Hercule's ass!

Hercule (fearfully): _**WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!**_

Undertaker (bellowing): _**DID I JUST HEAR YOU CORRECTLY, SATAN!**_

Hercule: Are you out of your frikin' mind? I didn't ask for no overgrown zombie!

Undertaker: Seems you haven't changed at all Hercule!

Hercule: Take it easy…!

Undertaker: When you insulted the SMACKDOWN brand, you pissed me off!

Hercule: That's because the SMACKDOWN Brand is for wimps and chumps like Michael Cole and Icky Vickie!

Cole: Punch this idiot in the face, Deadman!

Undertaker: Remember Judgment Day a few years ago? I beat you so badly that you didn't want to come back _**AND**_ you peed your pants when you learned you had to face me!

Hercule: You got lucky 'cause my stomach cramped! _**AND THE ONLY REASON MY PANTS WERE WET WAS BECAUSE I ACCIDENTLY SPILLED HOT WATER ON ME! AND IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!**_

Cole: Which part, you wetting your pants or you spilling yourself?

(crowd cheers)

Undertaker: Tonight when I beat you, you are going to…

Undertaker (sinisterly): _**REST… …IN… …PEACE…!**_

(computer blips, crowd boos)

Cole: And I quote: "Right now, Hercule vs. Undertaker, World Tournament Rules apply. Ring the bell!"

Ref: Ring the bell!

(Opening Match bell)

King: I think Hercule has a legitimate reason as to why his pants were wet, Cole.

Cole: Why don't you go kiss his ass? That or his daughter!

Mr. Buu: You give ok for Buu to hurt Cole?

Cole: Don't even think about it, King! Or you will be fired!

King: That's _IF___I touch you, the GM _**NEVER**_ said anything about someone else doing it! So he's all yours, Buu.

Mr. Buu: _**BUU'S GONNA BEAT YOU UP!**_

(fighting is heard at ringside in the background, meanwhile in the ring; Taker is down for the count)

Ref: 6! 7! 8!

(Deadman rises up in his usual zombie-style)

Hercule: Hold on, my stomach hurts!

Undertaker: …!

(low blows him and Deadman falls down. The crowd cheers)

King: Undertaker's down!

Ref: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!

_Hercule laughs loudly and gives his victory sign, unaware that Kane has taken out the ref and is right behind him_

Kane (bellows): _**TURN AROUND!**_

(Hercule screams like a little wuss and Chokeslam's him all the way from Hell. The crowd boos.)

King: Chokeslam! All the way from Hell!

(The ref _**FINALLY**_ wakes up and starts the count. Undertaker never saw any of it and neither did the ref)

Ref: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Ring the bell!

_Ain't no grave, can't hold…_

…_my body down…_

(crowd boos)

Justin Roberts: The winner of the Match… _**"THE LAST OUTLAW" THE UNDERRRTAAKEEERRR!**_

(The light goes out and when it comes back on, Undertaker is no where to be found… Leaving many to wonder why Kane got involved, including his own brother…)

-Catering Room-

_CM Punk and his gang are watching as Broly beat up Gail Kim and Daniel Bryan_

Broly: How sad, they thought they could fight me…

David Otunga: Are you sure this is okay, Punk?

CM Punk: Relax… He'll tire himself out. And when he does, we'll walk away quietly hoping he don't try to kill us… What's the worse that could happen…?

End?


End file.
